Mandie Meets Joe
by CantDecideOnUsername
Summary: The title says it all! How I envisioned Mandie and Joe's first meeting! One-shot.


Hello! I'm CantDecideOnUsername (Lol, for now)! I'm a new writer to Fanfiction, though I've been reading all of your Mandie stories for two or three years. I felt inspired to write a Mandie Fanfic, so I created an account, and here I am! Hope you guys like it! One-shot.

Please note: I have not read the Young Mandie Series

* * *

Jim Shaw pulled the bonnet strings tight then tapped his daughter's nose. "Now promise me that you'll behave and that you won't be nervous..."

Six-year-old Mandie reached for her father's calloused hands and said sincerely, "I promise!"

"Good girl," Jim Shaw kissed Mandie's rosy cheeks. He turned to his eldest daughter, Irene, who was two years older than Mandie. "Be nice to your sister."

"Yessir," Irene mumbled, stiffening when Jim kissed her cheek too.

Etta Shaw was standing behind them, arms folded, mouth firm. "Off you go," she waved her hand at the two girls. "Don't be late for your first day."

"Bye Daddy! Bye Mama!" Mandie, lunch pail in hand, followed the bored-looking Irene out the door.

Mandie breathed in the fresh, North Carolina mountain air. The sun was warm and cumulus clouds covered parts of the sky. A gentle breeze rustled the trees. Too bad Mandie had to spend this beautiful day in a stuffy old classroom. Mandie didn't particularly want to go to school. She didn't know anybody there except for her sister! Jim Shaw said that school was a way for her to _make_ friends, but she wasn't so sure about that.

"How long's the walk?" Mandie asked Irene.

"A mile," Irene answered.

"Is the teacher nice?"

"Yeh."

"Do you have any friends?"

"Of course I do!" Irene snapped. "Now quit askin' me questions!"

"Sorry..." Mandie mumbled as she scuffled along side her sister. _I didn't want to talk to you anyways,_ she added in her mind.

Irene was often rough with Mandie and was obviously Etta's favorite. Irene took every opportunity to hurt Mandie's feelings, bossed her around, made messes on purpose and blamed them on Mandie which resulted in Mandie having to clean them up. Irene got all the new dresses and once she'd grown out of them, they'd be passed down to Mandie, by that time threadbare and faded. Mandie didn't care much about looks, but she thought it'd be nice to have a dress made especially for her. She understood that her parents were saving money by only making dresses for Irene, but one new dress wouldn't hurt, would it?

Mandie entertained herself by making out shapes in the clouds and didn't start up a conversation with Irene again. However, when the schoolhouse was just a little speck in the distance, Irene seized Mandie's hand and pointed in her face.

"When we git inside, I don't want you to speak to me, look at me, go near me or tell anyone we're kinfolk. You stay here. I don't want us walkin' in together," Irene twisted on her heel and walked faster.

Mandie frowned and stood with her arms folded until Irene was several yards away. Then she started walking again and suddenly realized how nervous she was. _No! I promised Daddy I'd stay strong!_ Mandie thought with determination. She held her head high and walked on, but with every small stride, the butterflies in her stomach fluttered faster.

"What's that verse Daddy said for me to say? Ah, yes. 'What time I am afraid I will trust in Thee'. There, I feel better," Mandie said to herself.

Mandie cautiously approached the schoolhouse. It was a log cabin, one floor, with a tin roof. There were some tree stumps outside to sit on and a grand oak tree that provided shade. The door was propped open and Mandie could hear voices from inside. She walked up onto the porch and peered inside. In each corner of the room were three crudely made benches in a "U" shape. Some pupils were seated and others were wandering around. Centered against the right wall was a wood stove. Straight ahead, the schoolmaster was writing on the chalkboard.

Mandie quietly walked inside. She looked around for a place to hang her bonnet. There were some pegs on the wall. Mandie fumbled with her bonnet strings then placed it on a peg. She brushed some stray blonde wisps behind her ear then set her lunch pail on the bench below her bonnet. Mandie turned around and clasped her hands together. Her palms were sweating. She wiped them on her skirt and stood still, waiting for the schoolmaster to turn around and tell her where to go.

A boy in the far left corner of the room with deep brown eyes and unruly brown her spotted Mandie. Mandie somehow made eye contact with him and the boy smiled at her. Mandie quickly looked away. The boy felt sympathy for Mandie, looking so small and shy. He decided right then and there to take her under his wing. He stood up to his full height of 4'6" and sauntered over to her, hands shoved in his pockets.

Mandie felt like running away but her legs were frozen. She just stared at the boy as he approached her. He was wearing a freshly ironed white shirt, suspenders that were rolled up at the ankles, and a bright smile.

The boy stopped about an arm's length away from Mandie, still beaming, knowing at once that the two would be great friends.

"Hi. My name's Joe. What's yours?" he scratched the back of his head.

Mandie swallowed. "M-Mandie," she said, barely audible.

Joe heard her though. "Nice to meet you. Come on. You can sit with me," Joe reached for Mandie's small hand and grasped it. He then led her across the room and sat down on his spot. He tugged gently on Mandie's hand and she plopped down next to him. "Mr. Tallant-he's the teacher- separates us by age and how learnt we are. Do you have your own books?"

Mandie realized Joe was still holding her hand. She pulled it back and shook her head.

"All right, you can share with me! Mr. Tallant will have to order books for you, but he may already have them since he expected to have new students this year," Joe paused. "Can you read?"

"A little."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I'd say I'm pretty good at reading. It's _spelling_ I'm bad at so I won't be able to help you if you don't know how," Joe changed the subject. "Those two boys across from us are Marshall and Spencer. They're brothers. And those two girls to our right..." Joe leaned to whisper in Mandie's ear. "They are Loretta and Irene. Irene's a real grumpy person so don't go near her. Loretta's fine, so long as Irene's not around."

Mandie nodded.

"Say, is Mandie your real name or is it short for something?" Joe wondered.

"It's short for Amanda," Mandie informed him.

"I like Mandie better. You look like a Mandie," Joe said.

 _Tingaling!_

"Everyone, please find a seat!" Mr. Tallant set a little bell down on his desk.

"School's gonna start now. Mr. Tallant doesn't mind much if we talk amongst ourselves, as long as we do it quietly and do good in our schoolwork," Joe whispered.

"Welcome back everyone! I pray you all had wonderful summers! I see one new face so if you would please stand up tell me your name and age," Mr. Tallant looked at Mandie.

Joe nudged her. Mandie stood up and felt crushed beneath all the eyes staring at her.

"H-hello. My name is Amanda Shaw, Mandie for short, and I am six-years-old," Mandie sat down quickly.

"Class, please give Miss Amanda here a warm welcome!" Mr. Tallant smiled.

"Welcome, Amanda (Mandie)" the class chorused.

"Yes, we are very glad you could join us this year," Mr. Tallant opened a drawer in his desk and took out a soft-cover book. He walked to Mandie and squatted in front of her. "This is your reader," he turned to Joe. "I trust you will help Miss Mandie along?"

"Yessir," Joe nodded.

Mr. Tallant rose to his feet. "My youngest group, please read the first chapter in your readers then copy down the first paragraph. I will be back to check on you," Mr. Tallant walked to the next corner.

Mandie opened her reader. The print was large and the words were usually no more than four letters long.

Joe scooted a bit closer to Mandie. "Do you wannna read out loud or in your head?"

"My head," Mandie replied.

"All right. Tell me if there are any words you dunno," Joe waited five seconds then asked, "You said your last name was Shaw. Are you related to Irene?"

 _Irene told me not to tell anyone we're kinfolk... but I'm not telling... I'm answering..._ Mandie contemplated.

"Yes. She's my older sister," Mandie admitted.

 _"_ Huh. You don't look much alike. She didn't want you walking in with her did you?" Joe glanced at Irene then back at Mandie. "I've seen it before."

Mandie had to giggle. "Yeh," and she looked back down at her reader.

Mandie didn't have to ask for Joe's help. Almost every night, she would sit on her father's lap and he would read the Bible to her. Mandie would follow along with her finger and had learned some small words that way.

Once they were both done, Joe lent her a pencil and they copied down the first paragraph in their books onto the next page. Mandie worked slowly and Joe finished way before her (his handwriting wasn't legible, though). He observed his new classmate as she wrote and noticed her confidence building when she began to write faster. Joe turned his gaze to her face and realized he thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Mr. Tallant came around and was impressed with Mandie's penmanship. Mandie beamed with pride. They were given some other subjects, all which Joe helped her with. When Mr. Tallant announced lunch, Joe eagerly leaped to his feet.

"My favorite part of the day!" Joe exclaimed as Mandie stood up. "Come on!" he took Mandie's hand in his, causing her to blush, then guided her to the foyer.

He let go of her hand and went to get his lunch. Mandie retrieved her pail then they walked out together.

"Let's go sit over there," he pointed at a fallen tree that would act as the perfect bench.

Once seated, Mandie took the tightly closed jar that contained mashed potatoes, green beans, and bits of ham out of her lunch pail. She twisted the lid as hard as she could but couldn't get it open. Joe noticed her difficulty and spoke with his mouth full of biscuits, "Nee' suh he'p?"

Mandie gratefully handed him the jar and he loosened the top for her.

"There you go," he said as he returned it.

"Thank you," Mandie smiled then searched her lunch pail for the fork she'd packed.

When Joe finished his lunch, he took out a plump slice of chocolate cake. "Do you want some, Mandie?" he asked.

Mandie swallowed her last bite of food and her mouth began to water as she stared at the dessert. "Yes, please!"

Joe grinned. "My cook, Mrs. Miller, made it for me," he explained as he divided it in half with a butter knife he had with him. "My mother's usually tired from staying up all night waiting for my dad to come home. He's a doctor you know," Joe slipped Mandie's share onto a napkin.

"Dr. Woodard? I know him!" Mandie licked the mashed potatoes off of her fork.

"Yep!" Joe said proudly, then sadly, "He's gone most of the time..." cheery again, he said, "But sometimes he takes me with him on his trips!" Joe carefully set the napkin down on Mandie's lap.

"Do you ever help your father with the patients?" Mandie wanted to know. "Thank you," she cut a bite-sized piece of cake with her fork.

"You're welcome. I usually wait outside, unless he's doctoring a dog or a horse or something," Joe watched Mandie take a taste. "Is it good?"

"Mm hm!" Mandie looked directly at him and nodded, corners of her lips curving.

Joe got a good glimpse of her eyes, blue, like the sky on a clear day.

"Your eyes are awful pretty," Joe said bashfully, running his fingers through his hair.

Mandie blushed fiercely. She turned her head away and stuffed her mouth with cake so she wouldn't have to answer him. Joe went on eating as if nothing happened.

When they both finished their cake, Joe gave Mandie a tour around outside. The water pump was in the back and so was the outhouse and the wood pile. He showed her the big oak tree out front and pointed out the faint carvings of the lovebirds in school.

The two got along very well, and conversation flowed easily.

Soon, it was time to go back inside. Mandie enjoyed the subjects, particularly history, and was disappointed yet relieved when Mr. Tallant dismissed the class.

Mandie gathered her things and she and Joe walked to the foyer. Mandie tied her bonnet on and picked up her lunch pail.

"Which way are you headed?" Joe asked once they were outside.

"That way and then I make a left," Mandie pointed out the direction.

"Ohh, I make a right. I'll walk ya part of the way. Want me to carry your books?" Joe squatted down to tighten his shoelace.

"If you want," Joe took her books.

They set off, talking the entire time. Irene lagged behind, glaring. When they got to the crossroads, Joe gave Mandie her books back.

"I'll ask if I can walk you home tomorrow," Joe said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Mandie protested.

"I want to," he added teasingly, "'Sides, you're not big enough to carry all those books."

"I can handle them just fine, thank you! Hmmmph!" Mandie turned her head away from him.

"Bye!" Joe planted a brisk kiss on Mandie's cheek then bolted away, leaving Mandie dumbstruck.

Irene, who had caught up while the two were talking, gasped, green with envy, and pulled Mandie's blond braid as hard as she could.

"Yow!" Mandie jerked out of shock, ignored her sister, and watched as Joe ran down the road.

He looked over his shoulder and waved. Mandie waved back, blushing deeply.

"See you tomorrow!" he shouted.

"See you tomorrow!" Mandie echoed.

* * *

The End! Please review and tell me what you think! Brutal honesty! I feel like I made Joe sound too mature... is he childish enough? Anyways, thanksk for reading!


End file.
